


It's Just Another Friday Night

by WeabooCreature



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred loves Allen.</p><p>Allen loves Alfred.</p><p>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Another Friday Night

It's just another Friday night and Alfred was in a grocery store.

See, he and his boyfriend of two years had a tradition that Friday nights would be thing dinner where they both cook together and talk about nothing and everything while cooking something that they both liked which would be burgers. Allen made the best veggie burger and Alfred made the best hamburger from scratch anyone would ever taste. They would debate about who would make the better burger but at the end of it would agree that the two of them were equally good.

Alfred had gotten most of everything that he needed for the food along with the other things since Allen would complain that a dinner had to have more food than just some burgers and chips with soda. Of course Alfred wouldn't mind getting extra stuff since he knew he could always save it for another day when he wanted something to snack on.

"Alfred!" The blonde turned his head and grinned when he saw Francis who was walking towards him. "Aw look at you, shopping like a housewife." He cooed jokingly and Alfred rolled his eyes as he swung the small crate filled with various objects. 

"Oh shut up. I am not a housewife." Alfred laughed out. 

Francis arched a brow him then smirked. "Right right, you're not a housewife. More like a trophy wife. You should see the way that that beast of a partner you have will show you off whenever he gets the chance." Alfred's face flushed but he huffed, lightly punching the others arm. "I'm serious! He loves to flaunt you around. My boyfriend this and my boyfriend that. Alfred, as much as I love you, I don't want to hear about how sex goes between you two." 

Alfred groaned loudly though couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Allen most likely going into detail about their nights together. "I'll tell him to not be so graphic but I won't promise any changes. He's the bragging type Francy Pants, nothin' I can do to change that." 

They ended up talking for far longer than Alfred had meant them to. The topic would go between the both of their lives while aimlessly walking around the store. Francis was mostly complaining about how a tattooist named hadn't given him the chance for a date. 

"He is so stubborn! I honestly cannot stand him sometimes when I go into that gaudy place and try to talk to him but he simply will not try to have a calm conversation with me." The Frenchman sighed dramatically as he always does and Alfred grins.

"You gonna try again?"

"Oh absolutely." Francis chuckled. "You know me well by now Alfred, once I have my sights set on something I will stop ant nothing to achieve my goal and Arthur is that." 

Alfred laughed. The half hour they spent together was always something he loved. It was nice since Francis was like a parental figure in his life by now even if he was only a few years older in their friendship. He had only met the guy two or three months ago but it had seemed like they were friends for years by how close they had grown and they secrets they exchanged with each other.

"Well I should probably get going or else you're gonna end up inviting me over to your place to drink and I do not feel like getting shitfaced with your fancy wine." Alfred said as he made his way to the checkout line while with Francis following who had a look of disappointment on his face but nodded all the same.

"How unfortunate. I was looking forward to hearing you sing, what was his name again, Bon Jovie songs all throughout the night." Alfred laughed at that. 

"Though I was thinking," Francis started as he helped Alfred while putting the food objects on conveyor belt. "If things between me and Arthur don not work out, would you allow me to treat you to a date?" 

Alfred paused. What? Did he hear that right? Of course he did, he had bad vision not bad hearing. "Um, dude, I'm with Al and I'm not the cheating type so."

Francis suddenly became quiet then bit down on his lip. "Alfred. It has been two years between you and that brute and yet he hasn't brought up the question that I know you have been waiting for. From what you have told me, he seems to have been growing distant and showing all the signs of... Well, I needn't say it as I'm sure you know what I'm hinting at."

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way in hell that Allen could ever cheat on him. Sure he had been acting a bit iffy at times for the past month but he knew that his boyfriend was under some stress for his job, no biggie. And yeah he had been home later than he normally was but he was going to have his off days.

"No. He would never do that, Francis. He loves me too much and I love him." Alfred stated firmly, looking at the other then at the register person to pay as he grabbed the bags. "Thanks for being so concerned even if you had offered a date."

Francis ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "The offer is still on the table if anything doesn't go right between me and Arthur or you and Al break up." Those two words made Alfred freeze. 

That won't happen, he told himself. They were in love and had been dating for so long that to cheat right now wasn't even a thing that could happen. It was fine. 

"Later Francis, I'll talk to you later." With that he walked out, bags in hands and towards his car. 

Alfred sat in the seat for a good fifteen minutes as he just stared at the open air in front of him. Could Allen be cheating on him? What was wrong with him- Of course Allen would never cheat on him! There weren't even that many signs like Francis put it for there to even be a thought that something like that could be happening. Everything was as perfect like they normally were. 

The drive back home was stressful to say the least. Every thought was running through his head. Why did this have to happen on a day that was supposed to be fun and relaxed? Everything was going to fine until he ran into Francis who just _had_ to put that single seed of doubt in his mind. With a very loud and very dramatic groan, Alfred gave up stressing over that silly little thought and instead thought about how much Allen loved him.

Allen, the guy who would always do his best to cheer Alfred up whenever he felt sad or insecure over his body and would kiss him a million times and sing him sappy love song lyrics until Alfred smiled. 

Allen, the most perfect man who was imperfect at the same time and had walked in the rain since he car had broke and went all the way to Alfred's house after it was announced that his mother had died without him knowing and Allen had stayed with him the entire night awake to wipe away his tears in the early stages of their relationship.

Allen was a guy who would never hurt Alfred if he could stop it so the thought of him cheating was something that Alfred couldn't wrap his mind around.

When Alfred was back home he felt much better after thinking some more. It was fine, he reassured himself, Everything was perfect. 

Opening the door he called out that he was home but got no reply in return. Alfred didn't think much of it. Allen was probably taking a nap like he normally does. He went to go set out the food to start cooking but it didn't feel right to start without Allen so he went into their bedroom and knocked. No reply.

"Babe, I know you're a heavy sleeper but c'mon, you can't not hear me knock-" Alfred stopped before he could say anything else.

There on their bed was Allen's back which was facing him and his lower body was bucking forward into the body in front of him who was making plenty of noise. He stood there for a good ten seconds in shock, blue eyes wide as he seemed to be paralyzed in mid step. "Al...?" His voice was shakey and soft but Allen had definitely heard him. 

Allen cocked his head to the side and his face was instantly washed over with regret and dread. His face was flushed, dyed maroon hair disheveled with smalls dribbles of sweat on his forehead and back. "Alfie-" Alfred shook his head and waved his hands in the air, his chipper smile on his lips while he had his eyes on the man underneath his boyfriend.

"No don't mind me. Just wanted to say that I'm about to start dinner so you can come down whenever you're finished." Alfred closed the door behind him and could hear hushed voices from behind him and then footsteps. 

Alfred never dared to look at the man who walked out half dressed. "Hope y'all two had fun." He said to the man who seemed to have stopped in his place, only pants on with the shirt brought to his chest from what Alfred could see in his peripheral. Must have been in a rush to leave but he hadn't heard any yelling from their bedroom. Allen must have been in shock to know what to do.

"I'm sorry." And then he was gone and out the door. 

Alfred went into the kitchen as he grabbed pans and meat as he set it on the stove. He mashed up the meat in his hands with an absent force, squeezing the meat between his fingers into more mush as he stared at it. His eyes were getting watery but he wiped them off quickly. Francis was right. God, why did he have to be right. 

Allen stood besides him, leaning against the counter silently. "I'm thinking about putting some other spices into mine, do you think it'll taste good?" Alfred asked suddenly, making the other flinch by how un concerned he sounded from what had happened.

Allen looked at him dumbly. "I uh-"

Alfred shook his head, pushing his glasses up until he could feel his eyelashes hit the glass. A sign Allen knew very well for when Alfred was feeling all sorts of emotions. "Don't answer. I know it will since the dude at the store had even said that it would and y'know, if you can't trust the people who make the meat who can you trust, right?" He joked and laughed, a laugh that happens everyday and was filled with so much happiness in each breath but this time it was different. Alfred didn't have that light in his eyes and his lips didn't curl all the way up like it always did when he laughed. 

"Also!" Alfred looked back down at the frying patties on the pan. "I'm probably gonna hang out at Francis' place more because he's having some guy problems with this Arthur guy he met and I need to give him some advice which is kinda weird since he's from France and they're supposed to be the people of love but who knows, maybe being gone for so long like that can change someone." He was rambling, Alfred why were you rambling that's only showing that you were nervous and couldn't think of anything else to say. 

Now he was getting anxious as he filled in the air. His hands were shaking as he pressed down on the patties with a spatula that Allen had bought him because he knew that Alfred loved to make burgers, a little thing but it meant a lot then and it was the same spatula that he would break out into song with and use as a microphone during their Friday night dinners.

"Alfred." Allen said and it was Alfred's turn to flinch.

"What's up?" 

"Look at me, ba-"

"Don't babe me." Allen frowned but Alfred didn't care. 

"Look at me, Alfred."

Alfred shook his head. "Can't. If I look at you I'm going to forgive you and these are going to get way too crispy for my liking. Can't have two bad things happening at once."

Allen groaned then turned off the stove then turned Alfred to face him. "Are you going to actually talk to me or am I gonna have to do all the talking?" He asked and Alfred shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe your throat hurts from sucking that guys dick or maybe you two were so loud that it hurts to talk. Who knows how long the both of you were fucking." His voice was soft and as happy like it always would be but the words and the look in his eyes told Alfred that it was everything but okay and happy at the moment. 

Alfie, I didn't- Fuck, I was drunk when we started and I wasn't thinking straight but once I got sober enough and saw what we were doing I tried to stop but he started to cry and I felt bad and we started back up again." Allen explained and the other scoffed. 

"And you couldn't find it in your heart to stop, huh?" Alfred shook his head and went about with the cooking, doing what else was left to do while Allen was talking. 

"It wasn't like that!" Allen bit down on his lip piercing, thinking of good ways to explain where he was coming from to make everything better. 

"I don't want to hear it." 

"Then how are we going to fix this? Alfie, you know I wouldn't doing anything that fucking stupid if I was in the right state of mind! Babe please." Allen pleaded but Alfred shook his head once more, chopping up the vegetables then putting it in a small bowl before putting the knife down with a loud thud. 

"How long?" Allen went silent. Alfred looked back at him with eyebrows furrowed and eyes glossy. 

"How long have you been sleeping with other guys? Or chicks or someone else?" He restated as his mind began to go off to those countless nights of when Allen wouldn't come home until the morning. Was he out with someone else then? The thought was unbearable. 

Allen sighed. "For a month." He breathed out and Alfred's tears fell not long later. A month. A fucking month and all of this was happening right under his nose. 

Alfred gripped the edge of the counter table, biting his lip to not let any sobs be heard but seemed to have failed miserably as he felt hands come onto his shoulders but he promptly shrugged them off. "Don't touch me," he whispered. "Not with those hands."

Alfred wiped his eyes and nose then folded his arms over his stomach. Mustering up whatever courage he had he looked back at Allen who seemed to be distraught and holding back his own tears though much better than Alfred was. 

"I'm sleeping in the guest room. I'll talk to you in the morning. Your stuff is already set so just make it." He mumbled as he swiftly walked out of the kitchen, Allen following behind but slammed the door in his face and locked it. The doorknob was twisted multiple times then bangs on the door, some yelling from the other side but died down after a long while when Allen realized that it wouldn't open anytime soon.

Alfred sat himself on the wall as he pulled his knees close to his chest, glasses tossed to the side as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He covered his hand over his mouth to muffle the cries since the two rooms were next to each other and he was certain that Allen was trying to listen in but he didn't know why he was trying not to be loud to disturb his cheater of a boyfriend. 

"This is all my fault, it has to be." He would say when his crying would stop for a minute but the image engraved in his mind of Allen fucking some random guy came up every time and he started crying all over again. 

_"How could he do this to me?"_ Was one that came up often when anger would show up but it would soon be washed away with even more sadness and grief that he wouldn't even be angry anymore. _"What did I do to deserve this, Al? I though you loved me."_ Was even more frequent. 

An hour later and more crying he fell asleep, eyes puffy and his head hurting along with his heart as he pulled the blankets to cover him fully into one cluster in the middle of the bed.

It's just another Friday night.


End file.
